Everything changes - past and future-
by xxxfemNarutoxxx
Summary: Natsuki is the last surviving of the 4th ninja war! For a long time her former will of fire was dimmed ... but a Jutsu of Kurama would change everything! She travels in the past, years before her own birth. -femNaruto, Sakumo survived? -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Author: :) I love fanfiction with time travel, so I've also written one! Hope you like it... please write many reviews ! : D  
*blah blah* Natsuki talking to Kyuubi  
blah blah thoughts  
"blah, blah" Talking

For days it was raining, even the sky cried for the many deaths ... the war had spared no one ... only one survived the battle!

The floor was burned and covered with craters ... in the deepest crater was a blonde woman, her clothes were stained with blood so that their original color was barely visible ... only her red cloak with black flames was for inexplicable reasons clean!

Her head was bowed and her eyes rested on the dead man in front of her ... next to the body was a destroyed mask. Through the death of this man was the war for the ninja alliance won!

*You did it Natsuki ... the war is over.* Said a deep voice in the head of the blond. The voice belonged to none other than Kyuubi no Yoko himself, the blonde woman was his host **Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze** Kunoichi from Konoha and Rokudaime.

*Yes, but at what price ... all are dead, Kurama ... I'm the only one!* Her voice was monotonous, but her eyes showed the sadness and the pain she felt.  
Natsuki looked away and turned to the weeping sky ... her tears mingled unnoticed with the rain!  
"I could not save them ... my friends and my home, everything is gone ... if I could only make it undone!" she murmured softly.

Kurama looked with pity to her before his eyes widened suddenly.  
Undoing ... maybe ... it could work! Kurama thought feverishly.  
*Tsuki, there is a way you can prevent everything!* He shouted excitedly and pulled Natsuki quickly in her mind.  
The kunoichi looked surprised and confused to the fox. *What do you mean Kurama?*  
*There is a jutsu, it takes extremely much chakra ... so that we can travel through time ... you can save them all! * Kurama whispered softly to the end and looked silently at her.

Natsuki slide slowly and shocked along the bars of the cage. *What is the hoes?* It came softly after a long silence.

Kurama sighed and sat up on his hind paws. *You will not be immediately recorded in the village ... you are a total stranger! You can keep your name in part, but we need a story when questions arise about your home!* He said quietly, watching as Natsuki closed her eyes and sank deep in thought

She was torn, none of her friends would know ... maybe they were not even born, but even if not ... they could change and improve the future for their important people!

As Natsuki's eyes slowly opened again Kurama could, for the first time in a long time, see her old will and hope.  
*Let us try Kurama!* Tsuki said firmly and sat up against the cage.

The fox nodded and sent her a series of hand signals, which she performed carefully. At the last character was all around her glistening bright. I'm going to make everything better! Was Natsuki's last thought before the light went out and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Darkness...the first thing Natsuki noticed was total darkness and silence!

But then she heard faint chirping...some distance away...and faint murmur! Slowly she got the feeling in her body back and carefully opened her eyes blinking. She looked into a bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds and flocks of birds...it looked so peaceful...almost alien! The last time that Natsuki saw an idyllic picture like that was years ago...at least it seemed so to her!

Somewhat clumsy she sat up and looked around her for a clue where she might be! Forest...trees everywhere...but when she turned around she saw it...at some distance...3 faces beaten in a rock wall...Konoha's Hokage mountain!

*Kurama...do you see only 3 faces too?* Asked Natsuki easily panicked and could hear a weary sigh in her head as Kurama stretched himself exhausted. ***Yes Kit...we did it...we're back!***.

frantically jumped the blonde Kunoichi up. *But we are back too far! There are only 3 Hogake! I thought we go back only as far as my Academy days...* Natsuki's voice grew quieter at the end. ***Mhh...I gave you my whole Chakra...we should be at the beginning of the third great ninja war!*** Kurama growled.

Natsuki could swear her heart just stopt...the 3rd Ninja World War...that can´t be true! *NoNoNoNo...this is bad...very bad! You should have told me Kurama! Why am I here?* She screamed inwardly panicked. Confused sat the fox up and pulled the blonde inside her mind. ***Calm down Kit! Time is ideal...you can prevent the excluding of the Uchiha from the village, Obito's death...even my escape from the seal of your mother and the destruction of the village.***

Kurama watched as his host fell before him to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. *I...can´t Ku...what if I make things worse?! Also, I'm not sure how I should act in front of my parents and especially with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade and Orochimaru...I'm not sure if I can stand in front of him without wanting to kill him!*

With a deep sigh swung the fox one of his tails to her, wrapped it around her and lifted her at his eye level. ***Now you hear Kit! You have a unique opportunity here to improve everything! Worse than what we have experienced it can hardly be...everyone was dead Kit...everyone except us! As for your old friends...you must not forget that they don´t know you and you're a completely stranger to them...of course you can still befriend with them...you have to initially Reset your feelings!***

For a short time no one said anything...Natsuki thought about Kurama´s words and gradually realized that the old fox was right again! I have to give everything in order to prevent the future as I know it!

With renewed determination, she nodded and began to think aloud: *Alright Kurama! What do you think should I do? I have to be a Kunoichi of Konoha again...just how do I convince Sandaime, in a time of war, that I am not a spy and that I don´t mean any evil?*

Satisfied that his kit has a new will to live, he set her down again and put his head on his paws. ***Before we start thinking about this...I should explain something else.*** Natsuki put her head slightly and waited till the Kyuubi spoke again, which he did after a brief consideration: ***Because I pumped my entire Chakra into you to go so far back...you have slightly changed...outwardly only slightly...but if someone should conduct a DNA test, you will no longer be the daughter of Kushina and Minato.***

Before the blonde could argue, Kurama spoke on quickly: ***Think about it Kit...there can´t be 2 of you! Your DNA has changed through my chakra...demons chakra Kit...you're now half human and half demon...a hanyou!***

*What...exactly does this mean for me Ku...I get now a foxtail or what?* She asks confused and turned her head back to verify this. The nine-tailed snorted in amusement at the thought and shook his head. ***No Kit don´t worry! The only thing that has changed externally are your eyes... they are now like mine scarlet and slitted...your Whiskers are slightly thicker and your golden blond hair is now red! As your strength...you have all my chakra under full control, because our two chakras are perfectly mixed. You've also increased senses, like a fox...but the most important...you can turn into a fox and determine your size yourself, whenever you want!***.

Natsuki looked down gently in the water in her mind and found confirmation what Kurama said...instead of her blue eyes Kurama's eyes meet her, her hair went down her back and were now red instead of blond...but darker than the hair of her mother, her whiskers were now almost twice as thick as before! To her relief, she saw in age still like she were 21 years old...and she still wore her old clothes and her red coat with black flames.

Suddenly she is torn from her thoughts from Kurama by knocking her over and falling into the water. ***Enough staring...we must consider how we can get you in Konoha's Shinobi troops without to draw to much suspicion!***

*Mhh whom is Konoha allied currently...at best a small village?* Asked the now red-haired woman absent.** *Kemurigakure is quite a small village and it is in the land of fire...perfect for us Kit*** grinned Kurama and then sent her with a fierce gust of wind from their own mind.

Jerkily she opened her eyes and muttered: "Hey...what's the matter!". The only answer she got was a snort and a loud yawn. Shaking her head, Natsuki looked to the Hokage Mountain, got up from the ground and started running slowly. Konoha here I come!.

Author: So I hope you like this chapter and write me your opinion about it. I take bad or good reviews. However, could you please be a little soft with my gramma in English? It's my first FF in English so I hope it's not too bad :D! Can't wait to read your comments! xxxfemNarutoxxx 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some meters away from Konoha's gates closed Natsuki her eyes and concentrated heavily on her new and enormous chakra. I should hide my chakra as much as possible...if the guards feel how much chakra i have they will immediately take me as a threat

After a few minutes she opened her red eyes and went to the gate and the guards...if they now feel her chakra, they will notice only the small amount of a civilian!

"Stop! Your name and reason for entering Konoha!" shouted one of the guards and came in a cautious fighting stance towards her.

Natsuki bent her head politely and then said, as calmly as possible: "My name is Natsuki and I want to be a resident of Konoha" By her words, she noticed how the two guards threw her skeptical looks before the second guard waved to follow him.

"I'll take you to the Hokage...he will decide if you can live in Konoha!" he said and led her through the village to the tower.

As they walked through the streets noticed Natsuki little of the impending war...children ran laughing past her, women talked happily together and elderly sat on benches and watched her grandchildren playin...the only thing out of line were the hidden ninjas who she could feel on rooftops and in the streets!

When the two arrived in the tower and the necessary forms were filled, they were finally in front of the door to the office of the Hokage. After the guard knocked they heard a faint "Come in!" from the interior and the redheaded Kunoichi could feel the tension grow slowly...she would see her Jii again after almost 8 years. No ... not my Jii! The Sarutobi behind this door is still young and only 40. she sat on an emotionless mask.

Upon entering, the guard bowed deeply while Natsuki only slight bowed her head. "Hokage-sama, this woman wants to be a resident of the village!" said her companion respectfully, gesturing at her.

The Hokage looked between the two of them...looking for a long time at Natsuki and he noticed immediately her red, slitted eyes. "You can return to your post Nagare...I will take care of the rest!" said Saurtobi and never losing sight of her.

Nagare bowed and disappeared into the smoke, so that only the Hokage and Natsuki were there...and 4 hidden Anbu in the shade.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Natsuki and I come from the village Kemurigakure in the land of fire...I want to be a Kunoichi for Konoha!" Natsuki broke the silence and watched as Sarutobi stood up and stepped around the desk...with each of his movements that he approached her, she could feel the Anbu tense up more.

As the Hokage stood in front of her he looked deep into her red eyes. "Those eyes of yours are very fascinating...a me strange Kekkei Genkai perhaps?"

Natsuki turned her eyes away from him...she had not yet become accustomed to her new eyes...especially not to the reactions of others around her! "No...not directly Hokage-sama. They are not like the other arts eyes...my senses are a lot sharper but nothing else!" Hiruzen nodded at her words, went back to his table and sat down...Natsuki could almost hear the Anbu breath relieved!

"I must say I am confused about your request to be a ninja...I feel almost no chakra coming from you! And for the Academy you're much too old my child...so tell me how you imagined this?" Interested for her response leaned the Kage across the table and looked astonished at how Natsuki closed her eyes.

First slowly and then faster and faster, he could feel her chakra grow...until it was so powerful that he gasped in shock, the Anbu leapt from their hiding places and stood with weapons drawn around her! As Natsuki opened her eyes again she wasn´t distracted by the weapons but looked straight ahead at the man...who was once her Jii.

"I suppressed my chakra Hokage-sama, otherwise I would never be able to speak with you! You do not have to worry... I really do not need the Academy anymore!" she grinned cheekily and her eyes flashed slightly amused when she heard the laughter from the older man: "Yes, I can see that!".

The Hokage sat up again and looked imperiously at the Anbu, which disappeared without another word back in the shade. "So Natsuki tell me how strong do you think you are and who trained you?"

***Say you are on Jonin height and you were coached by someone from your village!*** Mingled Kurama in, who until now had been watching curiously. *Oh nice of you to say something at last! I could have needed your help much earlier!* Grumbled the redhead and turned back to the Hokage.

"Jonin Hokage-sama! In my village I was coached by an old man for a few years until he died...since then I trained alone! My parents died when I was a baby...he took me in and trained me very early...I never knew to be anything other than a Kunoichi! So I would like to join your ranks and build a home here for me!" at her last words, Natsuki bowed for the first time in a long time to someone...and waited nervously on the decision of the Hokage.

To Natuski it felt like an eternity as she waited...but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she look up slowly and saw a smile she knew only from her Jii. "Welcome to Konoha Natsuki!".

Autor: So i hope you like the chapter. I would realy love to get your reviews. till next time xxxfemNarutoxxx :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ater the Hokage accepted Natsuki in Konoha and various formalities were regulated! The Hokage told her that she was for one month under observation, she would then go with a 3-man team on a mission to prove their skills and to earn the rank of Jonin. The Hokage even gave her keys to her new apartment and some money to buy everything necessary.

As Natsuki recite the Hokagetower and made her way to the market she heard with her elevated sense, silent wines and...fighting noises...from a back alley. Without long thinking she jumped on the roofs and ran toward the alley.

Natsuki could not believe what she saw! A silver-haired boy of only 6 years sat huddled in a corner and was beaten by 3 Chunin! As one of the Chunin wanted to strike with an iron bar again...jumped Natsuki quickly between them and kicked the pole during the jump away...before it could hit the boy. Kneeling on one leg, she blocked the way to the silver-haired and narrowed her blood-red eyes.

"What do you think you are doing? Beating a little boy! You better get lost or I will help you!" shouted Natsuki...this situation reminded her painfully of her own childhood...she would never allow that another child was treated like that ever again!

One of the Chunin grabbed a kunai and sneered: "You want to stop us...ridiculous we are three and you're alone, woman!" The second Chunin laughed gleefully and came a few steps closer. "He deserves it! He's just a coward like his father...come sweetness help us and later we could have some fun!" All three grin and Natsuki shook in disgust. "Dream on idiots!" she growled viciously and let her killer intent loose.

The 3 Chunin start sweating hard and their legs shake heavy...but were stupid enough and threw simultaneously Kunai and Shuriken at her. Natsuki caught one of the Kunai in the air and deflected with it all the other weapons easily. "You should have decided otherwise!" snarled the redhead, suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of each of the Chunin in a blink of an eye to knock them all unconscious in one swoop.

Looking up on the roof Natsuki grumbled to the Anbu in the shade, which followed her and should have taken care of the 3 Chunin...and not her: "Bring the scum away before I do!". The Anbu, with the cat mask, appeared before her, grabbed all three and disappeared without a trace. Taking a deep breath Natsuki turned to the boy and saw how he looked at her with big frightened eyes.

***Kit! ****The boy is Kakashi!*** Cried Kurama in her mind loud and Natsuki's eyes widened in recognition. *Kurama...why would Chunin beat the son of the White Fang*.

***Well Kit...I think we are in the time where Sakumo Hatake has abandoned his mission for his comrades and has brought shame to his family...and kills himself!*.** Toward the end Kurama gets quieter and could feel how dejected Natsuki has got.

"Hey little man you don't need to fear me...I won´t hurt you!" she whispered softly and knelt before him. "I'm Natsuki and you?" The silver-haired relaxed slightly and said shyly: "Kakashi, my name is Kakashi Hatake"

Natsuki wanted to cry...the last time she saw Kakashi he was her courageous and selfless Sensei who dead protecting her and now...she saw how his childhood was...he was just a little shy boy! "Come Kakashi I'll take you home and look at your wounds!" Natsuki spoke resolutely and gave him her hand, which he accepted reluctantly...much to his surprise she helped him not only of the ground but picked him up and carried him on her hip.

As they left the alley, saw Natsuki to him and stroked his back soothingly. "Do you live alone Kakashi?" she asked gently, and looked as the shoulders of the boy slumped down. "No...my father is at home...but he currently behaves very strange!"

Quiet tears run down his face and Natsuki squeezed him a little closer. *So Sakumo is still alive...but what father would let something like this happen to his child? I hope he has a good excuse...otherwise gets the White Fang my new Hanyou-side to see!* She growled in her mind. ***Easy kit...maybe there's a good reason!*** Kurama tried to calm her down...what brought him a loud hiss *There is no good reason to neglect a child!*

Before Kurama could respond Natsuki felt Kakashi wince in her arms and pressed his head against her shoulder. When she saw why the little boy was scared...she moved her lips up to show her pointy canines and growled low...nearly all of the villagers the two passed...threw them dirty looks to!

Fools! If you knew that the boy will be one of the greatest ninja there is!. Inwardly shaking her head jumped Natsuki on a nearby roof to spare Kakashi the looks...she could feel how he stops shaking in her arms. "What's your father's name Kakashi and what did you mean earlier with...he's strange?"

The silver-haired boy looked uncertainly at her and muttered: "Sakumo Hatake I do not know...he behaves since his last mission differently...he drinks a lot of this nasty stuff what makes him sick the next day, he is almost the whole day in his room...and when he does go out at times...he speaks nothing with me but just looks at me still!"

As Kakashi began to talk about his Tousan he spoke with childlike admiration and love...but when he continued Natsuki heard...disappointment and concern! Abruptly she stopped on the next roof, put down the boy and knelt before him, so he could see directly into her red eyes.

"I promise you Kakashi...I will do everything in my power to bring your old Tousan back! But you have to help me okay?" she said seriously and looked relieved as a little smile appeared on Kakashi´s face.

"You know what happened in that mission of your father?" asked the redhead carefully.

Kakashi shrugged and answered somewhat uncertainly: "Tousan do not want to tell me what happened...but the villagers and ninja argue all...that my Tousan cowardly broke the mission up!"

*They have no idea what the lies that they spread do to a little child! They take all the faith in his father away!* Murmured Natsuki shocked to Kurama, who just sighed deeply, and then refocused on Kakashi.

"Have you heard anything else about the mission Kakashi?" she probed him and watched as he thought firmly, and then suddenly smiled wide. "I heard Jiraiya the Sannin talking to a blond Jonin! They thought that my Tousan has the mission aborted only to save his comrades...but even those he saved talk bad about him!"

***He probably means Minato, Kit!*** Heard Natusiki in her head from Kurama and nodded internally. *Yes... it won't take long until I meet Tousan...Minato and Kushina* she replied and improved herself: They are no longer my parents! I need to get over it...especially when I see them for the first time!'

Her Thoughts Suppressing she turned to Kakashi and smiled at him encouragingly. "Do not worry Kakashi...we both help your Tousan and I will find out the truth for you! I'm here for you!"

The Kunoichi tore her eyes in disbelief when she suddenly felt two little arms around her neck and heard a faint sobbing "Thank you!". After brief hesitation were her usually scary fox eyes softened she hugged the little boy thigh!

Autor: reviews pleaseeeee ;) I hope you like it...till next time xxxfemNarutoxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Natuski arrived with Kakashi in her arms before the family seat the Hatake´s and stopped on the doorstep...smelled Natsuki suddenly a well-known metallic smell! *Kit* called Kurama urgently. Natsuki sat the boy hastily on the floor, which she got thrown a very confused and disappointed look.

"Kakashi...you stay here...I will see after your Tousan! Promise me that you do not come inside!" said Natsuki and got only how Kakashi nodded in agreement before she disappeared into the house and followed the smell...the smell of blood...a lot of blood!

The smell led her directly to a locked door, which she kicked open without a second thought and was greeted with a cruel sight! In the middle of the room was Sakumo Hatake, the dreaded White Fang, with his own Tanto in hand...which was still stuck in his belly.

With a resolute and angry look knelt Natsuki on the ground, into the blood, and moved with a violent jerk the Tanto out of Sakumos belly! Before the blood was able to run out she put her hands over the wound and started healing him with green slightly reddish Chakra...luckily Tsunade insisted that she learned a few Medic-Jutsu!

*How does it look Kurama?* murmured she urgently while she continue to heal the wound...which proved to be difficult because a lot of blood was already lost.

***A normal Medic-Nin could do nothing...but since your chakra is mixed with mine it should work! However, he has lost quite a lot of blood and he definitely needs a hospital!*** Answered the fox.

*Great, and how do i bring him to the hospital? Moreover, Kakashi is still here...I can not just leave him alone...and where the hell is this stupid Anbu when you need him!* Murmured the Kunoichi and thought feverishly how she gets Sakumo fastest hospitalized.

But just at that moment came the Anbu with the cat mask through the window, and saw from Sakumo to her and back again. "Do not just stand there and rather help me! He needs urgently to go to the hospital...he lost a lot of blood!" snapped Natsuki and watched as the Anbu came to her and asked in a somewhat uncertain voice: "What happened here? Why is Sakumo hurt?"

Due to its uncertain and young voice Natsuki realized that the Anbu was only a teenager and now that she looked closer...he had blond hair, the same color as she used to have...but she quickly rejected that again and continued to focus on her chakra. "I'm not sure...but it looks like he pushed the Tanto himselves in!" said Natsuki quietly and could see from the corner of her eye as the blond Anbu slightly winced.

"We need to take him to the hospital without moving him and as fast as possible!" murmured Natsuki more to does not work because I have not installed any seals and Shunshin's too dangerous, because i dont know this Konoha and we could end up in a wall, but ... Her Thoughts interrupting saw Natuski back to the Anbu, which now sat opposite her, trying to wake Sakumo...with little success!

"That wont work Anbu-san...but I've got an idea! I'll lift Sakumo and heal him simultaneously...then you're going to take us to the hospital with Shunshin, understood?" She explained and took quickly, without waiting for an answer, a hand away from the wound and formed with it a single handsight...beside her, without smoke, appeared a Kagebunshin.

"Go outside and look after Kakashi...I'll come back as soon as I can! Tell him not what's going on!" ordered she to her Kagebunshin, watched as he disappeared out the door and turned back to the Anbu. "Ok...we must hurry! On 3 you Shunshin us to the hospital!"

When the blond nodded put Natuski a hand under Sakumo´s legs while the other continued with green chakra on the wound. Taking a deep breath, she began to count: "1!" Natsuki stopped her chakra. "2!" Her other hand slid under Sakumos back. "3!" Lightning fast Natsuki stood up, felt the Anbu grabbing her arm and they disappeared into the smoke.

The moment when they appeared again Natsuki screamed out: "We need help and fast!" Immediately, several nurse brought a stretcher, where they put Sakumo immediately on. "He has lost a lot of blood! The wound itself should be closed!" She explained one of the sisters, who only nodded and rolled the Hatake away.

Relieved Natsuki wanted just to drop on the floor...but suddenly felt a hand on her arm that stopped her. Confused, she turned and looked at the Anbu with the cat mask standing behind her. "You should realy stand up and wash the blood off Miss!" he said this and pointed to her hands and clothes, which were soaked with blood.

Nodding, she walked towards the bathroom and heard the Anbu follow her. In front of the bathroom took Natsuki a scroll from her coat, raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the blond ninja. "I can change myself on my own, thank you!"

Inwardly laughing she imagined how the redness behind the mask on the face of Anbus appeared when he spoke slightly stammering: "No...um I mean of course...uh...I just wanted to say thanks that you saved Sakumo...he's a good friend and Shinobi! "

Friend? I thought all have turned away from Sakumo...except...wait this blond hair no one has that except me in the future and...Minato As Natsuki thought she recognized who stood before her she smiled slightly and spoke kindly: "It´s no problem and please... call me Natsuki! "

You could almost see the tension recite from him, so Natsuki turned back to the bathroom door and opened it. But just as she wanted to go in, she was shoved in and heard the door close...she fought the urge to strike and turned dangerously slow to him. "What the hell!" she hissed low and narrowed her red eyes.

Soothingly raised the Anbu his arms and said hastily: "I'm sorry I just wanted to say thank you properly...not as a ninja...but as a friend" With these words he put a hand on his cat mask and took it off. In front of her, as Natsuki had already guessed, stood none other than Minato Namikaze...future Yondaime of Konoha...she could almost feel her heart skip as she realized that she was right in her assumption.

***Calm down kit...do not forget, he is no longer your father and he does not know you at all!*** tried Kurama to calm her, Natsuki inwardly smiled gratefully at him and refocused on the blonde.

"So Thanks again for saving Sakumo and his boy! By the way, iam Minato Namikaze and i am pleased to meet you Natsuki!" he said, and bowed to her, so she hastily put a hand on his shoulder and straightened him again. "No reason for that Minato...like I said...it's all right! But are Anbu allowed to remove their masks on duty at all?" asked Natsuki, grinning slightly as Minato rubbed his neck embarrassed. "Well...not really...that's why I pushed you in here!"

Understanding nodded the redhead, indicated to the door and picked up the scroll in her hand. "I would now like to change Minato! I need to get back to Kakashi!" She explained and looked amused as Minato slightly blushed, put his mask on again and run like lightning out of the door...in her mind she could hear Kurama laugh loud! ***Hahahaha the Great Yondaime...blushing!*.**

*Mhh one would think that he is not so embarrassed with Jiraiya as his Sensei!* She giggled in agreement and unsealed the scroll with new clothes.

She replaced her bloody things with a red shirt without sleeves and tied a black cloth like a belt around her waist, short black pants, gloves with metal plates on the front which ranged up to her elbow and also new boots (like Karin). Her Kunai and weapons sealed Natsuki in the role...only her Chakraknives stored she in a seal on her wrist.

After she was finished and had thrown away her old stuff, she stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Minato...who has disappeared. He is probably gone to the Hokage to tell him what happened! Shrugging disappeared Natsuki in smoke and reappeared before the Hatake home...where she was immediately greeted by her Kagebunshin and scattered him.

After Natsuki had received all memory of what had happened during her absence, she went into the house and went straight to Kakashi, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room and petrified...staring at the floor with tears on his cheeks.

Mute sit the redhead next to Kakashi, put an arm around his shoulders and held him close. After some time, she felt the boy was moving...his arms around her and firmly clung to her. "Why Natsuki? Why did he do it? Does Tousan no longer love me?" whimpered Kakashi and looked with tears in his eyes up to her.

Hard pressed Natsuki the silver-haired boy with both arms to her and rubbed small circles on his back. Sakumo, you idiot! She shook her head and bit back tears at the sight of a broken little child's heart. "I do not know why your Tousan did that Kakashi...but one thing I know for sure...your Tousan loves you more than anything in this world! Never forget that Kakashi!" said Natsuki with such a security in the voice that Kakashi could not help but to believe her.

"Can we go visit Tousan Natsuki?" he asked somewhat uncertain and smiled when he saw her nod. "Of course, Kakashi...I'll take care of you until your Tousan feels better!" promised Natsuki and pressed the boy a kiss on the forehead...Kakashi got slightly red.

"Thank you...Natsu-chan!" stammered Kakashi, his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said and looked confused at the redhead as she started to giggle. "It's okay! You can call me what you want...Kashi-kun!" she grinned and smiled softly when she saw the radiant smile on Kakashi's face.

Natsuki stood up slowly and then handed her hand to the silver-haired boy. "Come on, lets visit your father...and then we go get some ice cream! What do you think?" she wondered aloud, grinning inwardly as Kakashi eagerly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

This time you get a real childhood and will not only be an emotionless killer! I'll see to that Kakashi! Vowed Natsuki and her red eyes glowed for the first time in a long time with the will of fire!

Author: Reviews are allowed and hoped for :D please


End file.
